


[Podfic] Scenes From A Bus

by FrinAtticus



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 23:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrinAtticus/pseuds/FrinAtticus
Summary: A podfic of "Scenes from a Bus"Read By: FrinAtticusWritten by: Arsenic (arsenicjade)Time: 5:17:04





	[Podfic] Scenes From A Bus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [therellbepeacewhenyouaredone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therellbepeacewhenyouaredone/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Scenes From A Bus](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/345366) by Arsenic. 



> This Podfic was recorded as part of the Fic Against Fascism charity drive!
> 
> A donation was made to [True Colors Fund](https://truecolorsfund.org/support-us/) by therellbepeacewhenyouaredone

Ao3 Streaming:

mp3 download: [(195MB)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1S65hKD507EQF19bXbZvOyNninqHFvvah/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes for this story cover all of Arsenic's [TGAN series](http://www.tasteofpoison.inkubation.net/viewseries.php?seriesid=17), of which Scenes From A Bus is one part. The following warnings and guidelines were copied directly from the [Author's Notes](http://www.tasteofpoison.inkubation.net/viewstory.php?sid=242).
> 
> Warnings: There is a ton of sex in this fic. Luc likes sex. Some of it is kinky. There is role-playing, DP, slight BDSM, come shots, spanking--both erotic and discipline-oriented--non-con, branding, dirty-talk, toys, object penetration, fisting, voyeurism/exhibitionism, very slight sensory play, and threesomes. 
> 
> Guidelines: "Good Boys" can mostly be read on its own, as can the overwhelming majority of "Scenes from a Bus." (As such, I would start with one of them.) To read "42" and "The 3%" you probably need to have at least read "Good Boys". "Eight Times" might be able to stand on its own, but it is going to make WAY more sense if read in conjunction with "Scenes". (Not to mention, "Scenes" probably gets a huge boost from "Eight Times". Oh, and BOTH "Good Boys" and "Scenes" make more sense if you read both of them.) If you get to something that seems to come from nowhere, there's probably a scene in one of others that clears it all up.


End file.
